Children of the Eight Magics
by Archeress
Summary: Harry get's called to help out Charlie in a bit of mysterious busniess. Ron's now some what of a stud, Hermione's Pissed at Harry for some reason and A Dragon with a killer dissapearing act has been causeing mahem in Iceland! What's a Wizard to do?! R/R P
1. Default Chapter

Children of the Eight Magics  
  
By: By Archeress  
  
Disclaimer: I own no element of Harry potter what so ever except my own personal characters. JK Rowling I LOVE your books, you and Harry Inspire me to be a better writer and Harry's just so irresistible to use. I pray you will not sue me (unless you want my socks. . . . ) and that you will know I am a devout fan and try my hardest to keep your characters IN character as much as possible.   
  
A/N: Enjoy and READ AND RESPOND if any errors are found guys let me know because I am notorious for bad spelling and grammar errors. I hope you like it any suggestions, praise, bricks? Send me an IM at InuArcher OR You can contact me at anime_archer@yahoo.com Hope to hear for any of you!  
  
  
  
  
If there was one thing that Harry really couldn't stand, it was an ice- cold hard wood floor in the morning. Lying in bed looking at his alarm clock, Harry had one minute left until the shrill annoying blast of the buzzer went off. Today he really didn't feel like listening to it, so dreading the horrible torture his feet would go through once they touched the floor, Harry turned off the alarm before it even went off and sheered himself of his covers.   
Flinching he finally put his feet on the cold floor, attempting to getting them used to the chilly surface, as he did every morning was, if anything, futile. Ron had once laughed at him telling Harry he looked like Hermione when she squeamishly went swimming and tried to get used to water when it was a 'tad too cold'. Ron stopped laughing, however, when he finally put the pads of his feet down onto the icy floor, yelping as he scrambled back into bed.   
Harry groaned looking at the window. Frost had covered the inside of it. Running his left hand through his mussy hair, Harry muttered incoherently about talking to his landlord.  
Dashing across the room, grabbing his robe, and almost slamming himself into the bathroom door in the process, Harry made his way into the bathroom and onto the slightly warmer maroon bathroom rug. From here he balanced himself on one leg trying not to touch the cold porcelain of the toilet and reaching for the knobs to turn the water on. He did this in quite a feat of flexibility; testing his water with a finger and then turning the shower on. Harry quickly undressed and scuttled the bathroom rug over the painfully pepto-bismol pink bathroom tiles, to the edge of the shower, and hopped in. He washed his hair, and his body in general, hoping out to quite a bit warmer, sauna like bathroom. He shivered opening the door, welcomed by a blast of cold air. This was after he put his robe on, of course. The sauna like state quickly vanished leaving Harry shuddering as he dried and combed his hair, and shaved his chin. Still in not but a robe Harry scurried into the kitchen dancing on his toes switching his feet so fast it looked as though he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. Harry grabbed some bread, popped it in the toaster, put the tea on, opened the kitchen window and quickly sped back into his room to change.   
Harry got dressed in his normal robes of black and green, then went about to put his socks on. Once they were on her wriggled his toes inside the cocoon of cotton that warmed his feet. Ahhh, socks! Never was there such a wonderful thing! Ever since Harry moved into this flat he never had one thing to say about Dobby and his obsession with socks. Socks were warm. Socks were comfy. Socks were grand.   
Walking this time, Harry picked up his toast from the toaster and buttered it, getting out a cup and saucer for his tea, and taking out a few strips of raw steak from the refrigerator, for Hedwig once she returned from her morning flight.  
Harry sat down, enjoying his buttered toast and tea. Hedwig soon flew in through the open window and hooted softly as Harry bid her good morning and gave her a bit of steak. She nipped his finger softly in her gratitude. Harry smiled stroking her lightly. A small owl flew through his kitchen window not two minutes after Hedwig, dropping off the days edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry gave the owl it's payment, a bit of his toast, and watched it fly off.   
Hedwig looked to Harry with a look that conveyed 'I-feel-unloved'. Harry smiled and gave her another slice of raw steak, which she gobbled up graciously and hooted softly in her thanks completely forgetting about the other owl. Hand it to Ron and Hedwig to be distracted and pleased by a mere offering of food.  
"Gha. . .I'm gonna be late if I don't get out of here. . .", Harry said looking to Hedwig. "Want to come to the office with me today?" Hedwig hooted and flew out the window once more. Harry looked after her with an annoyed expression.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was times like these that Harry wished he was still at Hogwarts. Having his great adventures with Hermione and Ron, going to classes with Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall, and playing Quidittch for the Gryffindor house. If only he didn't have to go back to potions, he'd be quite happy returning to Hogwarts.   
But Harry was now 20, a full-grown man in most ways. He was now taller, in some ways almost gangly. He really hadn't turned out like Ron did. Ron now had large arms, was well built and well liked by many girls, looking a lot like his older brother Charlie. Harry on the other hand was once described to look like a kind of buffed up 'Shaggy'. Who ever this 'Shaggy' character was, he sounded a little shady, so Harry never really bothered anyone about it. He had stubble most of the time on his chin, stubble that much like his hair refused to leave even when cut. His shoulders were broader, his legs longer and his eyes narrower in shape then they used to be. His eyesight had gone rather blotchy over time so he had to get a new pair at least every two years. The pair he currently had Mrs. Weasly helped to pick out. They where smaller and thinner then the frames he used to have as a student, but still all in all they worked and that was all that really mattered.  
Harry dropped his knap sack, by his desk and plopped down in his chair. After graduation, Harry had been helped out by Mr. Weasly and given a job in the Ministry, and was still there - three years later. Harry worked with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or more so the department just below it that did all the paper work, called the Department of Written Relations to Magical Creatures. Hagrid was so proud when he found out. Harry could still remember the large tears rolling into Hagrid's bushy beard. "Ah Harry. Workin' wit th' Department of Magical Creatures. I knew yu'd make us proud one day. All Grown up, the lot o' yeh." He had to leave the graduation ceremony because he'd been bawling so much. Harry didn't really have the heart to tell Hagrid that he wasn't really working in the Department of Relations and Control of Magical Creatures, but rather the Department of Written Relations to Magical Creatures. They were close enough though, Harry had thought. So it didn't really matter.   
But the truth was this job was really quite. . .boring actually. At first he thought he'd be out on the field, but the only available job there was, was basic paperwork and cover up. Harry wasn't exactly thrilled with his position. All he did was write up reports of complaints from various creatures and in some cases, this wasn't always the best thing because it wasn't fun trying to under stand a Merman when all he could do was screech. Finally they had a man come in who could talk to the creature. Turned out he had been hit by a muggle boat and wanted to report about it, but at that point it wasn't even worth going after. To the Ministries relief no one believed the poor man anyway.   
Thus far out of his three years in the ministry the only thing Harry had even come close to as far as adventure went, had happened last summer. A man had come in wanting a report sending Harry, and his co-workers into a two week wild goose chase digging through old books trying to find a report about a goblin that had gone mad and decided to go after unsuspecting muggles. The goblin had spent two weeks in a small village outside Ciro Egypt, and the entire time did nothing but threaten muggles with spoons. They finally found the account in a very old, very dusty volume from 1783. "Rather random bloke wasn't he? I mean . .spoons? Really. Muggles. . . Blimey Harry, are they really scared of such stupid things? ", Kyle Turnpike had said to him after they had finally read the entire account allowed. Harry assured him that several muggles in the world probably would be. Kyle had sighed and went back to shelving the texts muttering "Spoons. . .really. . ." under his breath.  
Aside from his adventures in the dust ridden record book room, the most dangerous thing that Harry had ever crossed was a paper clip that had been bewitched into trying to force itself up the nose of anyone who came too close to it. It was rather humorous to see several of his co-workers running about the office with a tiny silvery paper clip whizzing after them, but the prank got old after the first day. This was the height of Harry's danger in the world of the ministries office cubicles.   
Now it was three years, and he was still leading this dull boring, tiresome life, and at the moment looking through his office mail.   
" Notice, Notice, Troll awareness convention-joy. Hot se- . What's this doing here?!", blushing Harry quickly put an erasing charm over the entire envelope. . .only after going through what was inside. He decided to keep a few pictures, which he put safely stored away into his knap sac( hey, he's a guy, single guys do that kinda thing). Harry sighed taking up the last item of mail. It was a large yellow envelope with dark blue writing on it that could only be the scrawl of a Weasly. Harry snatched the envelope from the desk and tore open the top giving himself a paper cut in the process. Sucking on his paper mauled finer he looked through the contents. Inside was of the following: A news paper article, a letter, and what appeared to be another small envelope containing some kind of pictures or something. Harry ignored the article and the smaller envelope, and went straight to the letter.   
  
Harry,  
  
This is Charlie. Right now I'm in Iceland, and well I'm a bit of freezing my ass off up here. I couldn't remember your home address and well Errol wasn't really up for the job of carrying this too far. Poor Chap, he's next to nothing but a feather duster now. I'll probably be getting another owl soon so not to worry about that anymore. I think Mom and Dad might need a new one to. Give Errol a bit of a retirement don't you think? Do him a bit of good really. Poor old thing having to run all the way back and forth to all me brothers and Ginny and the ministry. Anyway, Dad said if I sent it he'd put it in your box for me. I've got myself in a bit of a pickle Harry, and Dad's been telling me you look quite bored sitting around in a cubicle all day. So I thought I'd ask you bit of a favor.  
I'm having a bit of trouble with my team and the current assignment I'm on. I'd like you to come out and help me. Granted you'll be working with what I work with all the time. At any point The team would love for you to come out and help. We're really in need of some men and I can't help but think that'd you'd be a great help to all of us. If you'll come that is.  
In any case, included is an article from the newspaper, and a few muggle photos that I've come across. Nearly killed myself over worrying if Dad would get a hold of those or not. Well. Reply to me ASAP!   
  
Yours,   
  
Charlie.  
  
PS. Ron says "Hello."   
  
"Ron's with them? He's getting more fun then me? Wonder why Mr. Weasly didn't let me know about that. Eh, probably slipped his mind." Harry muttered looking over the letter one more time, shivering at the thought of Iceland and what Charlie worked with. Why Iceland? Why Dragons? Why him? Why this as the only escape? Of all places to invite me Charlie, really. Harry thought. He sighed and leaned back in his chair going to the article, and read:   
  
Ministry of Iceland Baffled by Dragons Disappearing Act  
  
Correspondence: Ian Kane  
  
It seems that in the past few weeks muggles who happen to come by a cavern near a camping resort are getting scared away by the appearance of a large white Dragon. The Dragon has actually burned several muggles and wizards alike. The grounds are often scorched and trees and bushes some times still cindering after inspection. The on going appearances aren't as baffling as the sudden disappearances of the dragon in itself. Iceland's Minister of Magic, Oswald Finlayde met up with England's Minister of Magic, Cornileious Fudge last week in a private meeting. Fudge agreed to send some of England's top dragon handlers and some of the workers from their Department of Relations and Control of Magical Creatures. Among the dragon handlers is England's own Charlie Weasly whose second in command but by far the best of the lot. He's worked with all kinds of dragons in colonies inside Romania. He's even got the burn scars to prove it. The team also consists of Charlie's younger brother Ron, and a few more people from his original team back in Romania. Not only this, but the team also seems to have a young lady with them who is their historian, brought in from England's Department of Historical Magic for reasons unknown at the time. This reporter has gathered that she's quite a brilliant young lady and a graduate from Hogwarts named Hermione Granger. ("Hermione!!") In any case this reporter wonders if any muggle or wizard alike will be safe in Iceland's forests. Tourists are encouraged to stay away from the 'Urban Wood Camping Resort'. Special spells and charms have been put up to ward off muggles. A good charm for young teenage wizards should be put up as well in this reporters opinion. Further information will be published as soon as more is gathered.   
  
Harry sunk into his chair looking at the article again, groaning as he saw Hermione's name. This HAD to be a set up. Yes he had royally pissed her off and YES Harry was seriously sorry for it and yes he DID want to apologize. . .but did they really think that Harry was that STUPID to fall for a trick like that? To be lured into adventure and enduring Hermione's rage again? Harry thought he'd really rather battle an invisible dragon then be around Hermione. He got so nervous around her. True he hadn't seen her since he left Hogwarts. True She hadn't sent him an owl ever since they left Hogwart's, and for half their seventh year she refused to talk to him. Granted she'd talk to Ron, but not Harry. Not to mention every one of the letters that he had sent Hermione were sent back and never once opened. But still Harry always got nervous around her. Maybe three years will be enough time to . . . let her cool down a bit, he thought.   
Harry sighed looking over the news article again, Hermione and a Dragon. Working in a cubicle. Hermione and DISSAPEARING Dragon. Cubicle. PISSED Hermione and Disappearing Dragon AND Bitter cold weather. Cubicle. Anyway Harry turned it in his mind the trip to Iceland seemed much more interesting and fun then anytime spent wasting away in his cubicle's chair. ". . .I am such an idiot. . ." he muttered to himself. Not even bothering to look at the pictures (thinking he'd seen enough anyway), Harry put everything back in the envelope and into his knap sac, got up, and left for the office of Joseph Ordory, the head of his department. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Run In

Children Of the Eight Magics  
  
By Archeress  
  
  
  
Harry was surprised. He didn't actually expect to be allowed the time off to work with Charlie. It seemed that as soon as Harry walked into Orderoy's office, he already knew what was going to be asked and where Harry was going to be going. He was not only letting Harry go, but considering it a business trip all together, so Harry would also be getting paid the entire time.   
After bidding Kyle and the rest of his co-workers good-bye, he left with his step considerably lighter compared to when he had left home only an hour before. Harry had stopped by Gringotts, to gather up some money for the trip, exchanged it for muggle money. He then went home packed all of his warm clothing, and called up a muggle taxi to pick him up at the Leaky Cauldron.  
While waiting for his Taxi to come up Harry ran into the bartender and chatted with him for a bit. His Taxi soon arrived though, so the conversation was short lived.  
Harry really never liked the idea of apparating too far, especially over seas. So Harry had decided the best way for himself and Hedwig was to just simply go by air. As he walked through the gate and terminals many people looked at him oddly but said nothing. So all together, it was a pretty quiet trip. He was quite impressed with how Hedwig behaved upon the plane. Children often came hesitantly forward badgering Harry with questions and poking their fingers through the bars of Hedwig's cage trying to pet her. Annoyed as she looked, Hedwig humored the children more so then Harry did. Harry liked little kids, he just didn't like too many of them. Relieved as the plane landed he finally got off, gathered up Hedwig and his trunk, and left the airport by taxi.   
  
It was three hours later that Harry arrived at his destination. It was bitterly cold, and Harry had wisely donned his jacket on. He paid the driver, and waved goodbye as the cab slowly went down a small hill and around a corner. Quickly he let Hedwig out from her cage, and abruptly dissapparated.  
Harry appeared outside a camp of trailers and RV's formed into somewhat of an odd-looking semi circle, all the lights were out in side the trailers, but there was a single figure sitting by a fire that was cheerfully licking the barren moor sky with it's quick tongue. The figure looked up and smiled.   
"Hello Harry. 'Bout to give up on you, I was." It was Charlie. In the dim firelight Harry was amazed at how Charlie hadn't really seemed to change at all. His arms were a little larger, and he was a bit leaner then he was before. He had a few more shiny burn scars as well, but aside from that it was the same Charlie. Harry grinned.  
"Been a while hasn't it?" Harry said coming up toward the fire.   
"Yeah it has."  
"Where's Ron?"  
"We was dog tired. Not used to running around so much. Even after two years at this. He gets tired really easily. Went to bed about 20 minutes ago I'd wager."  
Harry set his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the ground, plopping beside Charlie on the log. "That tired?"  
"Yeah, and you'll be next I bet."  
"Nah, no way." There was a brief laugh and then a small silence. Charlie broke it. "I really appreciate you coming out Harry. We needed a new man, and I couldn't resist calling you."  
"Thanks for calling me! I was getting so bloody bored in that office!"  
"Yeah I bet. . .but Harry, this isn't like the Horntail that you defeated in the Triwizard tournament. It's. . .", Charlie seemed to find a proper way to say it, " getting to be rather, uhm, risky you might say. Getting even harder with Rita Skeeter running around trying to dig up anything she can."  
"Rita? She's still around?!"  
"Yeah and still just as annoying."  
Harry wrinkled his nose.   
Charlie continued on. "The real reason we called you out here was because well, some of my men got scared and left. We're down to twelve. . .well 16 including you me Ron and Hermione."  
"Herm-"   
"Later Harry.", Charlie said firmly looking Harry in the eye. Harry shut up.   
"This one's real trouble. Disappears quickly and likes to sneak right up on you. You have to be alert Harry. You have to stay focused, and you have to pay attention and learn the ropes and spells we use quickly."  
Harry nodded. "I understood that the moment I went to the office to take it up with my boss, I can deal with Dragons Charlie you know I can. . but Hermione. . .that's a different story. ."  
Charlie gave Harry a look of pure sympathy. "I can relate. She found out you were coming. Ron had to cast a leg binding spell on her to keep her on grounds, we had to dodge a few nasty charms by her, and Dicken's been treating to these boils the size of golf balls all afternoon."  
Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. "Every time I time I try to tell her that I never ment to-"  
"Harry . . .it's Hermione, she's gotten a lot more stubborn over the years and she's well, not as stable as she used to be. Especially now."  
"Why?"  
Charlie shook his head. "She and Ron broke up about three weeks ago, she thinks Ron's found some one else, and he's trying to set her up with you now. She's furious with him, barely even talks to him."  
"She doesn't like to talk to anyone much. Every letter I've sent her she's sent back to me. No reply either. Never realized she could be so cold."  
"Yeah, not only that but she just lost her job last Thursday."  
"What?! But. .she was the BEST they had!"  
"I know. The Department has been in an uproar over it, and dad says that her head boss has been getting howlers everyday about it from the people that know about it. Ron asked her to come out with us after he heard about it. Granted he sent a nasty Howler to her boss as well. Not only that but mum's been sending one every day to that office."  
"D'you know why she got fired?"  
" No. She wont talk about it and Ron refuses to say anything. He says he knows something but I think it's complete rubbish. He's just trying to annoy everyone. Just know Harry, she'll be in a bit of a bad mood. . " Charlie trailed off.  
"She'll be on permanent PMS for the next four years!" Harry groaned.  
"Well . .", Charlie got up from the log he was sitting on. " Maybe you can change that Harry. I know you like her, Ron told me that much, and I've seen that much myself watching you two running around Hogwarts and the Burrow every summer. Maybe you can talk some sense into her, or make something out of it all. . .She talked to you once. . .maybe actually seeing you face to face will change things between you and her." He stretched.  
"Yeah . .maybe. . ." Harry's voice trailed off as his mind went into a blur of tricks and charms he might have to turn Hermione back to at least sending his letters back with replies.   
Charlie patted Harry's shoulder roughly. "Your campers the blue one. Second to the end on the right side."  
"Bunking with Ron?"  
"Of course." Charlie grinned, and walked off heading to a tan and orange camper, his door closed softly behind him as he went inside.  
"Wingardium Leveosa.", Harry muttered pointing his wand toward his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He levitated them toward the camper door and within. The inside of the camper was large. Much like the tents Mr. Weasly had when they went to the world cup. It was furnished nicely, much like the hotel rooms Harry caught glimpse' of on Dudly's television. It was large though complete with kitchen, sink, stove, refrigerator, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms. Harry didn't need to know which room was Ron's. He could hear the snoring through the closed bedroom door. Opening the opposite room's doorway, Harry levitated his things into the room, setting his trunk in front of his bed, and Hedwig's cage on near by table. Harry changed into a pair of flannel pajama's, and went to bed falling asleep quickly.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Harry wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" Ron's hands had taken him by the shoulders and Harry had awoken to being violently shaken.   
"R-R-ON! I'm Awake!! RON!! I'm AWAKE!!"  
"Bout time, hell I've been trying to get you awake for the past 15 minutes! You normally don't sleep that heavy."  
"I normally don't come strolling into the middle of nowhere at 3 am."  
Ron's ears went pink. "Ah. . .kay. Well here." He tossed Harry's jeans over to him. Harry caught them and put them on quickly, changed his shirt and put on a coat. Donning on his boots Ron stood leaning against the frame of Harry's door, looking at him. Harry stood and looked back with a grin. "Been awhile. . ."  
"Yeah. . ." Ron said grinning broadly turning and walking through the campers interior to the door which lead outside. Harry opened the door putting his jacket and ear miffs on and stepped out the door into the frigid air.   
"Harry?"  
He turned looking at his best friend as he descended down the steps. "Yeah, Ron?"  
Ron gave him a lop sided smile. "It's good to have you around again. . ."  
Harry smiled and put his arm around Ron's shoulders; Ron did the same to him. "It's good to be back Ron. ." Arm around shoulder, both boys walked like that to the group of people surrounding a large campfire.  
Charlie, who was sitting on a canvas lounge chair, waved to them both and the boys parted coming upon the group and plopping down beside Charlie. "Top of the morning to you Ron, Harry." Charlie grinned sipping a steaming cup of tea that was handed to him by a pleasantly plump older woman.   
"Harry?", the woman said eyeing him with a furrowed brow. "Well I'll be." Her eyes, a vibrant stormy grey, quickly changed from a suspicious expression to wide-eyed wonderment.   
Charlie smiled. " This Harry, is one of our elder members, and head chef of the party, Maridith Allonary."  
Harry held out his hand. "Hello Mrs. Allonary."  
Maridith grinned and shook his hand firmly. "Please call me Marri."  
Harry nodded wincing a little. This woman's grip was tight. "Alright."  
Maridith grinned and sighed. "Harry potter. . .ah . .blimey . . ." she took a deep breath, sighing once more letting his hand go. "Well can I make you boys anything?"  
"Eggs and tea please Marri.", Ron stated.  
"Same," Harry quipped.   
"Alright, be back in a minute, anything for you Charlie?"  
"Nah, I'm alright Marri."  
The woman with greying black hair nodded and shuffled off.   
Looking about Harry spotted aside from Marri a few other people running about as well. A very pretty thin and graceful figure was messing with what appeared to be several walkie-talkies, another was a tall and gaunt man in his late 30's to early 40's. He was talking to another man with silvering red hair that was holding a clipboard and wearing a green jacket. But what surprised Harry the most was a small who was tottering after, what Harry supposed, was his mother. He didn't look any older then 5.  
Ron leaned over, " Fancy him do you Harry?"  
"What's a kid that age doing here?"  
"He's Mercy's kid. The one he's following. His names Austin. Smart as a button."  
"He's kinda. . .cute really." Harry said cocking his head watching the little boy jump into Mercy's lap as she sat down, and snuggled up to her.   
Ron grinned. "Yeah he's a real practical joker to. Gavin really didn't want him along at first, but Gavin's got a soft spot for kids."  
"Is Gavin the dad?"  
Ron shook his head. "Nope. Mercy's husband left her and Austin. Austin keeps asking where his father is. Mercy's been a real wreck the past year, but she's getting better. Charlie kinda likes her though." Ron smirked eyeing his older brother. Charlie cleared his throat pretending not to hear as he sipped his tea trying to act cool, and suddenly becoming very interested with the fire flames as his cheeks reddened a little bit. Ron and Harry laughed.   
"So, who's that over there?" Harry pointed to the large man with the clipboard.   
Charlie answered this one, "That's Gavin, he's in command here. Bit firm, might pick on you a bit since you're the rookie, but all together he's a good guy."   
"And the blonde over there in the blue jacket, that's Ruben Gullut. He's one of Charlie's men, as well as Holton Daise, Dicken Wing, and Faye Decon." Ron pointed to each, landing lastly on the frail young lady fiddling around with the walkie-talkies.  
"And over there, that's Augustus Connorly, he's talking to Jillian Raine. Over there's Cornelian Pomander, he's from Iceland's Department and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He's a great help. Knows loads about dragons! Almost as much a Charlie."  
"he's been in the work longer, he's got more experience don't know why the hell I'm in second command around here with him. Taught us quite a powerful stun charm. Takes half the men to do the job of knocking out a dragon. Used to take about 12 to16. . now only takes about 6 to 8. . ."  
"Wow.", Harry looked toad Cornelian with a certain awe, but a man carrying a frying pan caught his attention after a moment. "Who is that? The one carrying the frying pan?" Harry asked pointing to the large man. He had dark red long hair, pulled back in a manner that reminded Harry of Bill's hair, only this man's was much longer.  
Charlie sipped his tea. "That's Philip MerGallan, but everyone call his Phil."  
"Oh. . ." Harry nodded as Marri came up with their plates forks and tea. The boys dug in as Marri strode off once more handing out plates of food. Harry was much reminded of Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasly watching Marri bustle about. His breakfast gone Harry took up his plate and downed his tea, following Ron's suit and putting them in a tub of dirty dishes.   
Ron sighed scratching his head. "Hermione's still not out here. . ."  
"Ah . .Hermione. . .", Harry frowned.   
Ron saw this and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, maybe she won't be so cold to you face to face."  
Harry gave Ron an annoyed expression. Ron coughed. "Um . .want me to get her?"  
". . . . Nnnnno. . .I think I might brave the beasts cave. ."  
"She's gonna love you calling her a beast."  
"Well. . ." Harry's words faltered noticing Hermione's camper door swing open. There stood Hermione in a pair of jeans, white boots, and a white jacket trimmed in what was undoubtedly fake, but never the less warm, fur. Her hair was tucked into her hood, which was up. In one pale blue mitten covered hand, she held a clipboard. Her face was rounder, her cheeks and nose rosy with the cold, which almost made her look as though she was blushing. Her eyes where narrowed as well, not to mention she was a bit thinner then he last remembered her and her figure had filled out a lot more then he expected.   
She started walking across the yard, at a brisk pace.  
"Um . .Harry . . . If you don't close your mouth that drool will freeze over."  
Harry blinked and closed his mouth. "She's . . ."  
"Pretty?", Ron smirked.  
Harry glared at him not amused, "Grown up." He said just to spite Ron. This attempt didn't really work though given that Ron laughed at him.  
It wasn't until Gavin started to call names of everyone the Harry got even some what close to Hermione but her back was turned. She didn't even realize he was there it seemed. Harry sighed feeling dejected. Ron patted his shoulder sympathetically.  
Gavin rose up his full 6 foot 7 inches, and he cleared his throat calling everyone's attention. It worked, some what. People still did the activities they were engaged in but the talking died down. Gavin was intimidating with his height and his eyes that seemed to be half covered by his large bushy eyebrows. Harry could see the glint of what seemed to almost be pale lavender under his eyebrows. "Roll call!" he called out gruffly. "Augustus?"  
"Here." Augustus chimed cheerfully.  
"Phil?"  
"I'm here ol' man." Phil grunted now putting several logs of wood by the fire.  
"Marri?"  
"Present.", Marri said sweetly.  
"Mercy?"   
"I'm here Gavin.", Mercy said smiling a little. "I'm here too Gavin!" Austin said throwing up his arms and waving them around to prove his point that he was in all physical and mental form there in the camp. Harry snorted as Mercy dodged and caught his flailing arms.   
Gavin eyed the boy for a moment, before shaking his head muttering incoherently. "Um . .right, Faye?"  
"Over here." Faye, the girl with the walkie-talkies muttered before putting her wand to the end of an antenna and mumbled something, only to have the box spark up and start smoking in her hand. She dropped it as it caught on fire. Phil quickly ran over to her sand flying from the tip of his wand and smothering the flames on the table. Gavin ignored this as if it were an every day occurrence and continued on.  
"Ruben?"  
"'Ere." Ruben responded.  
"Dicken?"  
"Present."  
"Cornelian?"  
"Is this really necessary, Gavin . .I mean really." Cornelian said quite annoyed.  
Gavin ignored him completely. "Holton."  
"Here."  
"Jillian."  
"Over here!", Jillian grinned broadly helping Marri put away dishes.   
"Charlie- I know you here."  
"Ron?"   
"Here too."  
"Hermione?"  
Hermione turned around and looked up from her clipboard only to look Harry straight in the eye. Her eyes went wide and her jaw went firm. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Gavin looked up from his clipboard and barked her name again.  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Hermione said squeakily. She gave Harry a furtive glance before looking back down at her own clipboard. Harry sighed, probably for the better. He thought. Don't want to cause a scene in front of everyone.   
"Harry?"  
The camp and all the activities paused. In a moment everyone was looking at Harry, save for Hermione. Gavin didn't look all that surprised as the rest. Harry cleared his voice, chipperly piping, "Here!"  
This didn't help the stares he got.   
Phil was the first to speak. "I thought you were JOKING!"  
"Obviously we weren't. . .", Charlie said crossing his arms. "He's here to help us."  
Ron smirked, "Yeah so no autographs guys." This earned Ron as swift kick in the shin from Harry. As such, the camp loosened quite a bit, as most everyone broke out into a light chorus of chuckles. Harry smiled expecting to see Hermione laughing as well, but she wasn't. She was busying herself with writing on the clipboard.  
Harry frowned as Gavin called for everyone to get ready to head out, and headed over to help Faye and Phil with the walkie-talkie repair.  
  
- - -  
  
"Leaders got your walkie talkies?"  
A chorus of "Yes" followed from a few selected people.  
"Augustus, Phil your with me. Mercy, Faye, your with Jillian. Cornelian Dicken, you're with Holten. Ruben, you're with Charlie. Harry, Hermione, your with Ron."  
Looking at Hermione open her mouth in objection after dragging Gavin several yards away and out of ear shot didn't make Harry feel all that great. Ron came up to the two after a few moments and said something to Hermione jutting his finger into her face looking ready to almost smack her. Hermione finally came, looking so furious Harry was sure a hippogriff wouldn't make a mark on her even if she ticked one off. Harry silently prayed they wouldn't run into a hippogryff.  
So now, Harry was walking through the cold forest looking for any signs of a dragon around. The walkie-talkie on Ron's belt fizzed every now and then and it was the only sound that was made aside from the snapping of twigs and crunching of snow beneath their feet.   
Harry wetted his cold lips, glancing over his shoulder to look at Hermione. She was looking at the ground her eyebrows furrowed. Harry knew this was her look of extreme concentration. She was thinking. Absent-mindedly Harry naïvely hoped she was thinking of him, but knowing how pissed she was, if she had been thinking of him it wasn't in a very welcoming way.   
Ron sighed and stretched coming to the end of a trail. "I'll be right back you two . .gotta take a leak."  
"Thanks for that information Ron." Harry smirked.   
Ron shrugged and put his hands into his pockets giving Harry a secretive glance and then nodding to Hermione. Once Ron was gone, Harry cleared his voice. "So. . .Hermione. . It's been a long time."  
Hermione slowly turned to face him, Harry wanted to crawl under a rock. "You have some nerve Harry Potter. . .", she hissed softly. "You knew I was here and you know that our friendship is completely-"  
"Hermione if you'd just let me explain. ."  
"I don't need anything explained to me! You cal-"  
"Hermione please! It was to-"  
"To what?! To gain the-"  
"It wasn't because of that Hermion-"  
"No. Harry I don't want to hear it. Look you're here for the rest of the mission and every one after it. Know that I did NOT appreciate what you did three years ago and I still HATE you for it know!"  
That stung. Harry took a deep breath between his teeth. ". . .okay. . .but-"  
"No 'but's' Harry. I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't' care to speak to you, or even look at you. In fact don't even bother coming near me while you're here okay? I'm leaving back for camp this is useless. . " Hermione turned walking the opposite way down the trail.  
Harry bit the inside of his lip, hitting the side of his leg, and after a moment stepped and headed through the snow going after her. He caught up and grabbed her wrist. "Hermi-"  
"Let me go!" Hermione growled trying to wrench her hand away with no luck. Harry grabbed her other Wrist and growled pulling her to him. "Hermione just-stop squirming and listen to me! Please. . ." Harry begged her trying to keep his temper under his hat.  
Hermione didn't stop squirming. She kicked him. Harry yelped and growled his anger boiling over a bit as he watched her run off. He followed swiftly and caught up. Hermione was fast, but he as faster, especially now that he was ticked off. Hermione squeaked slipping on a patch of ice and falling on her face. Harry picked her up roughly by the hand. "If you'd just LISTEN to me and stop RUNNING away from me maybe I could tell you why the HELL I said that!"  
"Why would I care why?! You SAID it that's all that matters!"  
"I was trying to-. . .to. . .Hermione?" Hermione's eyes had just gotten wide as saucers, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking up and shrinking back, her squirming ceasing. "Hermione? Wha-"  
That's when Harry felt it. A blast of warm wind close behind his back. Slowly, Harry turned his head around, looking into the nostrils of a gargantuan sized pure white dragon. 


End file.
